marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Comics
The following is a list of Marvel-licensed comics set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Official Tie-ins *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude（2016） *Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) Custom Solutions and Store Exclusives *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' (2008) *''Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business'' (2008) (Non-Canon) *''Iron Man: Limited Edition Augmented Reality LG'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' (2010) *''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' (2010) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' (2011) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' (2011) *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' (2012) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0'' (2015) (Non-Canon) Marvel Comics Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Iron Man: Fast Friends (2008) *The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files (2008) *Nick Fury: Spies Like Us (2009) ''(never published alone) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!: Citadel of Spires and U-Base (2011) *The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative(2012) *Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: Homecoming (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted (2014) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' (2014) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger than Life'' (2015) Movie Adaptations *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Thor Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2014) Collections *''Iron Man-Hulk-Fury One-Shot'' (2008) (contains Iron Man: Fast Friends, The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files and the never-before-seen Nick Fury: Spies Like Us) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) (contains Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) *''The Avengers: Road to the Avengers'' (2012) (contains Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!, Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man 2: Public Identity and Captain America: First Vengeance) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) (contains Iron Man 2 Adaptation and Iron Man 3 Prelude) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) (contains Thor Adaptation and Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Prelude'' (2014) (contains Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation and Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) (contains Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic and Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude (2015) (contains ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle, The Avengers Adaptation, Avengers (1963) #57-58, Avengers (1998) #21-22, Avengers (2010) #12.1) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) (contains Ant-Man Prelude and Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time) Trivia *Since the tie-in comics became a regular staple, Marvel Studios has refused the ideas of regular comic series set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as they want to keep as many characters as they can for potential film and television development. It is also the reason why Marvel does not let its writers introduce new elements to the MCU through tie-in comics, focusing instead in small stories and adventures.Marvel's Movie Captain America Goes Home In New Comic Book One-Shot References Category:Comics